Resident Evil: Still Dawn
by C.Pope
Summary: The Sequel To Resident Evil 3: The OTher Survivor is finally here! Cody & Sherry have found themselves fighting the horror's of umbrella again. And it seems the Paris lab is just as deadly.
1. Default Chapter

Once again you have entered the world of survival horror..... Good Luck  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
December 28, 3 Months after Resident Evil 3  
  
Cody was stuffed in the back of the large black SUV with all kinds of equipment. In the front seat was Jill, paging through the files on Umbrella she had been given by Leon. He was taking them to the airport where they were taking the first plane to Paris where him, and Claire would infiltrate the lab. Around his waist was a small holster, in it was a nine-millimeter Beretta. The butt of the gun was jabbing into his side, it was bad enough all ready that he couldn't move since everything was piled on him, but he couldn't adjust the Beretta because his waist was buried under the duffel bag.  
  
The air vent just above him was blowing ice-cold air down on him and all in all, this wasn't his idea of a nice car ride through the open country. The only thing he was really looking forward to doing was meeting his aunt Claire, they both had never seen each other before, but Leon had informed Claire that she had a nephew.  
  
This was going to be his first meeting with the "others". By others he meant the other people who had been in some way hurt by Umbrella. He had also been informed a girl around his age would be joining their little excursion.  
  
"Your awfully quite you know that?" Leon said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to spare him a glance. "Not at all like your father" Leon added,  
  
"Really? I wouldn't know," Cody shot back,  
  
"Woah...Someone's in a bad mood. Come on buck up this is going to be fun." Leon said.  
  
"Really? Then how come you aren't coming?" Cody asked carefully.  
  
"Not a very trusting kid. Ha. Well I got some stuff to take care of." Leon said, taking a left turn around the winding mountain road.  
  
"Explain to me again why we're taking a twelve year old girl with us." Cody asked again.  
  
"She was staying with her aunt but like the reason we are taking you, after going over the blue prints of the lab we've found that many of the important rooms have small air ducts that you and her would be able to crawl through and unlock the door if needed." Leon explained again in a dull tone.  
  
"Why you don't think a girl is capable of helping you?" Jill said, breaking away from her dept reading of the information, long enough to glance back at him.  
  
"It's not that, but she's a little girl" Cody sighed,  
  
"A little girl that need I remind you survived with a lot less bumps and bruises then you escaped with." Leon said and grinned, Cody had nothing to say, he'd lost this one.  
  
Cody closed his eyes but feared falling asleep, because sleep meant going back... Back to Raccoon.  
  
Ever since the day he'd escaped he'd been plagued with dreams, horrible ones. But in the dreams he hadn't been fast enough and he'd been killed by the Nemesis. Cody shuddered at the very thought of that repulsive creature.  
  
Though Cody had made it out of Raccoon apart of him would always be there. Wondering the streets with a tireless determination to make it out. He'd kept his hate and rage for Umbrella bottled up inside of him, silently. And that was how it would stay, until one day Umbrella would be defeated, and no one else would be hurt.  
  
When Cody opened his eyes again he realized he must've dozed off because they were now parking. Thankfully his sleep hadn't been plagued with nightmares this time.  
  
Cody glanced out the tinted window and saw the welcoming committee. A young girl was standing beside a taller one. She had her chestnut brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, cream colored choker around her neck, black shirt with a leather jacket over it, and blue jeans, her belly button and part of her stomach was exposed. Her brown hair tipped him off that she was probably Claire. The girl looked like she was in her teens but still had younger girl features.  
  
"We're here." Leon announced, in a way overly cheerful voice as he opened the door and the warm summer air rushed in. Cody had to fight his way over to the door, wiggle out of his seat belt and desperately opened the door, pushing himself forward to try and get out. Much to his dismay the door opened quicker then he thought and he came out quicker then he'd expected.  
  
He ended up with his face inches from the asphalt. His savior had been the seat-belt which he'd caught his foot on.  
  
"My, my aren't we impatient" Jill said, coolly walking over to him and pushing him up, moving the five duffel bags off him and helping him free himself from the seat belt.  
  
"And you must be Cody" A woman said, Cody looked over and saw Claire standing right in front of him. He didn't know what to say, he just nodded his head and she smiled and gave him a big hug. He hugged back and Claire held him back at arm's length, giving him a good look over. "You're Chris's all right, look just like him, the resemblance is uncanny" She said, with a large smile.  
  
"I've.... Well never met him so I'm not on the same page as you" Cody said, he slowly looked her over also.  
  
Jill watched from behind Sherry, the family resemblance was really there, every one of the Redfields were spitting images of the others.  
  
"Why don't you go over there and introduce yourself?" Jill asked, looking down at Sherry who had her hand in a loose fist and against her chest fidgeting with a golden locket. Sherry didn't answer but she continued fidgeting.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody was safely strapped into the small airplane when he heard the noise of the loud propellers starting up on each wing. He smiled when he remembered that not even a year ago he had been scared to death to fly, now he was practically fearless.  
  
In front of him sat Jill and Claire, and with him to his left was Sherry. She had her eyes closed, though not sleeping, Cody found her to be one of the strangest girls he had ever encountered. He didn't know the full extent of her run in with Umbrella, just that her nightmare was ending just as his was really beginning.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look at them back there," Jill said, smiling a bit, thinking that being around a girl might do Cody some good. Well, some girls.  
  
"I dunno. Neither of them seem to have the slightest bit of interest with the other," Claire whispered.  
  
"I think it would do them some good to be around each other, they're fairly close in age and both of them escaped Umbrella's grasp," Jill replied, her voice also dropped to a whisper.  
  
"What's he like? I mean Cody. I just met him but you know more about him then I do," Claire said.  
  
"He's a lot like Chris. He survived a direct head to head confrontation with that Nemesis, and after all the beating his poor body took, he kept going. It really amazes me." Jill said. Claire smiled and leaned back in her seat, trying to get in some sleep, after all it would be a nine hour long ride.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody was sick with boredom, it hadn't even been thirty minutes and already he was growing impatient. Nothing to do but stare out the window at the clouds - really exciting. Whatever.  
  
It was the last resort. He needed to talk. Do something, or he'd go crazy!  
  
So he turned and looked at Sherry, her blonde bangs were hanging over her light blue eyes, she didn't talk. Just stared at the back of Claire's seat.  
  
Cody cleared his throat, worked up the courage, and spoke.  
  
"So umm...." Sherry suddenly looked at Cody. His mind was trying to think of what to say, I mean he couldn't just say `So how was your run in with Umbrella?'. That would've been stupid.  
  
"Umm" Cody said, thinking hard, trying to find the right words, after all he didn't want to offend her.  
  
"What was it like for you?" Cody asked,  
  
"What was what like?" Sherry asked, now looking at him. Her voice was soft, but there was a kind of coldness in it. Isolation? Maybe. Or maybe distance from reality.  
  
"Raccoon. How did you get through it?" He asked, and immediately regretted it.  
  
Sherry had a distant look in her eyes as she looked at the back of Claire's seat. Her words were slow.  
  
"Nightmare... I can't say I witnessed a lot because I stayed hidden in the police office for the ladder part of it all. But in one night I lost both my parents...." Sherry said. Even though she wasn't replying to the question.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that.... I never knew my parents so I guess I can't relate with you... Though I am told I am going to meet my dad.... I did have a friend though...."  
  
-"Wesley please get up . . . Please . . . Don't leave me here alone ... I can't make it out of the city alone... God what have I done!?. . . Wesley I let you die . . ." Cody cried-  
  
".... He wasn't as fortunate as I was. I experienced it all though- from beginning straight to the bitter end." Cody said, he found himself remembering all the horrors, like it had happened yesterday.  
  
"Excuse me," Cody muttered. He got up and Sherry scooted out of her seat and let him by.  
  
Cody walked down the narrow isle and walked into the bath room, he placed his hands on the sink and let his knees collapse. He could feel it happening, the horrible events of that night flashing before his eyes.  
  
-"I am scared!"-  
  
-"SO AM I!"-  
  
-"EVERYONE IS DEAD!"-   
  
-"JILL HELP!"-  
  
-"The Nemesis"-  
  
-"HELP ME!! SOMEBODY!"-  
  
-"NO!!"-   
  
-"GET OUT!"-  
  
-"YOU BASTARD!"-   
  
-"We're trapped!"-   
  
-"It's all over"-   
  
-"Sttarrsss"-   
  
-"You want S.T.A.R.S, I'll give you S.T.A.R.S" -  
  
-"Fry you son of a bitch" -  
  
Cody shook his head and tried to stand up, it hurt so bad, what he'd lost.... Cody stood up trying to think of what he'd one day gain, but he knew he'd get no peace until Umbrella was gone, and that would take a lot of work.  
  
Cody opened the bath room door and stepped back out, the airplane felt shaky as he walked.  
  
Sherry was getting up when she noticed he was coming, she let him into the seat and sat back down, they both buckled in and Cody sighed, he looked down at his lap then back at the back of the seat in front of him as he closed his eyes.  
  
-Nightmares...-  
  
An image of death.  
  
-Wesley!-  
  
The stench of death.  
  
-No!-  
  
The groans of death.  
  
-Don't go! Come on!-  
  
The screams of death.  
  
-WESLEY!-  
  
Nemesis  
  
-Goddamn you, you mindless piece of flesh!!-  
  
Blood.  
  
-Ugh...-  
  
Images of the blood dripping to the ground appeared in front of Cody's eyes. He screamed silently.  
  
-Hate death-  
  
-Hate fear-  
  
The Nemesis suddenly appeared before him. A white flash suddenly collided with the Nemesis and...  
  
There he was, in the Nemesis' clutches.  
  
Choking.  
  
Dying.  
  
Going down and...  
  
"Cody, wake up!" Claire yelled, a hint of frustration in her voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh." He muttered, as he opened his eyes.  
  
Sherry stood behind Jill, her eyes distant, identifying every single thing in her sight as if it were all new.  
  
"We're here" Claire said, Cody looked around, his vision blurry, as he focused he could tell that they had landed. It was dark outside, pitch black to be more specific.  
  
The airplane was still and Leon was unloading the duff bags, Cody stood up and rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
Cody stepped out into the hallway and the others began to walk toward the exit of the plane, Cody ran his hands along the seats for balance, his was still extremely tired. He could feel cold sweat running down his neck, the nightmares had caused it.  
  
The Nemesis....  
  
Why couldn't he forget him? Why did he haunt him so? Was it because he had single-mindedly hunted him and Jill through Raccoon? Was it because he'd stranded him in that nightmare for longer then he needed to be? To Cody, Nemesis was the face of evil...  
  
Evil...  
  
Umbrella, they were the master minds behind it all, the sick and twisted company that had killed an entire city of people. They'd turned Raccoon into a living death trap, and that was his definition of evil.  
  
"Cody?" Jill said, Cody didn't respond he just kept on walking, "CODY!" Jill this time yelled, Cody turned and looked at her tiredly.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, looking him over to see if there was anything wrong with him.  
  
"Uhh... Yeah I am fine... Just a bit" Cody yawned, "Tired that's all"  
  
"Well you've had plenty of sleep... Anyway I am not going to see you after here till the end of the mission, so take care of yourself" Jill said, she then hugged him tight.  
  
"Yeah I will" Cody replied tiredly,  
  
"You'd better" She said, with a laugh then let him go.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody hadn't really paid any attention to the briefing on the mission, he was still trying to wake himself fully up.  
  
"... Cody and Sherry will infiltrate here, Claire you'll give them support. Try and be as stealth as you can possibly be, we can't afford you guys being captured" Leon said, in a dull tone that made Cody even more sleepier then he already was. "All right, lets get going!" Leon finished, with a excited tone, Cody could see why he was so excited.... He wasn't going to be doing any of the dirty work.... They were. Cody slowly stood up out of the wooden chair he'd been sluggishly sitting in and looked around the room. Books and papers strewn everywhere, pencils on the ground, cold coffee on the tables that had probably been there for god knows how long.  
  
"You up to this? You look a little tired?" Claire asked, looking Cody over. He had his eyes half shut and was holding onto the chair for support.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah I am fine" Cody replied, opening his eyes all the way and standing up for himself. Cody rubbed his eyes and started for the door, he didn't exactly want to go on this mission, but there was no way he'd be shown up by a little girl. If she was going through with it then he'd have to, besides that, anything that would help him sleep better knowing he'd avenged Wesley in some way was worth anything in the world to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Cody found himself wide awake on the car ride to the facility, eager to get this over and done with as quick as he could. He'd carefully loaded up six magazines and had them tucked in his side pack as well as his Beretta. The same one he'd gotten in Raccoon....  
  
-"EVERYONE IS DEAD!" Cody argued, Ken looked at him for a moment then walked to his desk and pulled out two guns. A Glock 357, and a Beretta nine millimeter, along with two boxes of ammo.-  
  
Cody shook the vision out of his head, he wanted to forget about the events that had unfolded in Raccoon, but somehow... He knew he never would, there was no over coming that day.  
  
"We're here" Claire announced, Cody looked out of the tinted SUV window and saw a large lab, all lit up in the night.  
  
"Let's get this over with" Cody said, opening the door and walking out of the SUV, they were in a dark parking lot, ahead of them was a large gate, obviously used to keep people out.  
  
"This way" Claire said, Sherry followed her, Cody quickly behind. Claire lead them to a wooded area by the right end of the gate, a hole was cut in the fence, they'd obviously been planning this for quite some time. Claire and Sherry were the first to go in, Cody took a deep breath, took out his gun and followed. By the time he caught up with them Claire had picked the lock on the back door and was opening it slowly. After a moment she stuck her head in, looked around and gave them the signal to come on. Cody stayed behind the two as they walked into a small metallic hallway. "Over there" Claire said, motioning her head to the left, there was an elevator. Cody smiled slightly and pushed the up button on the elevator, there was a -ding- and the doors slid open, Sherry stepped in first, followed by Claire then Cody. Claire mashed in the button to take them to the thirteenth floor, the doors closed and the elevator began to move up. "Now you two watch out for traps, this was  
way to easy, I got a feeling it's going to get much harder"  
  
"No problem Claire" Sherry said, the elevator doors opened and she was the first to step out-  
  
Suddenly, a red light began to flash and a loud alarm began to blare over the speakers.  
  
"SHIT! LAZER SENSORS!" Claire shouted, she drew her gun and broke out into a full run. Cody went to follow her with Sherry and two bullets hit the wall in front of them. Cody grabbed Sherry by the arm and ran down a separate hallway.  
  
"THIS WAY!" Cody yelled, holding Sherry tightly by the wrist, he didn't really even know where he was going. All he knew, is there were bullets wizing by his head, barely missing him and the sound of someone running behind him. Each time the bullet missed him, it slammed into the wall creating blue sparks. "DOWN!" Cody shouted, he pulled Sherry ahead of him and let go, sending her flying forward a few feet then crashing down into the ground. Cody spun around in mid air,  
  
-BAM!-  
  
A bullet hit Cody's chest, Cody fired three times, each bullet colliding with the soldier's chest, each time spraying blood all over the wall until he finally fell. Gravity quickly caught up with Cody and he slammed into the ground, his whole world going dark.  
  
* * *  
  
Sherry picked herself up off the ground and gasped, Cody was only a few feet away from her, laying out on the ground. She scrambled over to him, he was laying out on the ground, his Beretta laying a few feet from his hand, smoke rising from his chest. Sherry pulled his shirt off and found-  
  
A bullet proof vest, the bullet had been stopped by a bullet proof vest, the impact of hitting the ground must have knocked him out. Sherry didn't know what to do, she put her hands on his shoulders and began to shake him.  
  
"Wake up, please wake up" She began to plea, but this did little to wake Cody from his state of unconsciousness.  
  
-Thump Thump-  
  
Sherry's eyes got big, she could hear footsteps, footsteps coming her way. She quickly picked up Cody's beretta and pointed it down the dark hallway. To her dismay a Soldier stepped into view, holding a machine gun toward her.  
  
"Don't move, drop your weapon" He commanded, Sherry squeezed down hard on the trigger.  
  
-BAM!-  
  
Sherry yelped as the gun flashed, and it kicked out of her hand. Surprisingly, she'd hit the Soldier in the chest and he was laying out dead, slumped against the wall. The shot had been pure luck, but she wasn't complaining. Sherry got to her feet, bent over and picked up the Beretta. Cody was still out cold, and Sherry knew her luck was just about to run out when more Soldier's found them.  
  
* * *  
  
Claire pumped her arms for speed, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Behind her the walls sparked as bullets collided with them, some of the sparks and loose pieces of metal flying against her arms as she ran. "Cody, and Sherry, please god let them be okay" She thought, then her mind began to try and find a way out, any exit would do. Claire came upon a large window, suddenly her vision was cut off as she was blinded by a bright light that flooded in through the window. Claire brought her arms up to shield her eyes-  
  
A gatling gun clicked into place, her eyes widening as it began to turn.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Her mind shouted, the soldier's catching up to her as she made a dive for the corner. Just as where she had been once standing was tore apart by machine gun fire, and the soldiers who had once been chasing her ripped into shreds by the storm of bullets. Chunks of metal and cement all flying onto her as she scrambled to her feet, making a quick dash down the hallway just as the hallway began to explode with gun fire. A wave of machine gun fire following her as she ran as fast as she could.  
  
A single bullet flew through a open door and flew through the room, colliding with a large computer and as it did, sparks began to fly everywhere and streams of electricity began to surge around it.  
  
* * *  
  
Sherry heard a loud whining noise and the hallway she'd once been running through began to hiss. Her eyes getting big as a steel door lowered down into the middle of the hallway, locking into place. A loud click making her turn her head to a small lift that was in a secrete door that had just opened in the wall to her right. The entire facility shaking as an explosion went off over head.  
  
"What is going on?" She asked herself, searching around, there was no way out except down the lift. And she was scared, deathly scared, she decided just to wait, and hope that Cody would awaken soon and help her figure out where to go.  
  
* * *  
  
Alexander was in panic, he was stuck deep in the lab's control room but it seemed the mainframe computer up stairs had been damaged.  
  
"Fucking idiots!" He shouted, in frustration as he slammed his hands into the key board. The lab had once been a facility used to test out Umbrella's creations but had long since been used for that purpose. But the main frame had been damaged, and now all the holding tanks for the creatures, and the virus had all been opened. All the staff in the lower level of the lab had been effected, as well as the prisoners they had been holding as test subjects. The upper levels were all now on lock down mode, it seemed that someone was in the facility, Alexander flicked on the surveillance camera and saw a girl and a boy, both young in a hallway. The boy knocked out, Alexander grinned. They were one of the three people who had infiltrated into the lab, the other had been captured. But it seemed that the boy was special, he was Cody Redfield. Alexander knew it,  
  
"Cody Redfield. . . The price on that boys head is enough to set me for life" Alexander whispered, and it would be a while before the clean up crew would arrive and let him out. . . Why not cure his boredom, and make himself rich all at once? He could run the old test programs, and see how the boy faired against some of their newer creations. Alexander smiled as he quit panicking, and sat before a small computer. Gently typing away at it, no monsters would be able to get in, and he'd have all the time in the world to dispose of the Redfield kid. Soon he'd be rich.  
  
* * *  
  
Sherry waited, sitting on the ground with her legs bent and her arms wrapped around them, it must've been fifteen minutes since she'd started waiting and there were no signs that Cody would be waking up any time soon. Sherry was to scared to try and venture down on her own, who knows what waited for her at the bottom of that lift.  
  
"Uhhh" Something moaned, almost like the lifeless moan of the zombies from back in Raccoon, Sherry was startled. She began to look around, frightened, trying to find the source of the moan. She turned her head and saw it-  
  
Cody was sitting up, he moaned again in pain as he rubbed his chest and blinked a few times.  
  
"Your awake!" Sherry called out happily,  
  
"Uhhh. . . Yeah . . ." Cody said, then stood up and gave the room a good one over. Suddenly, a surprised and somewhat scared look washed over his face. "What happened here?" He asked carefully,  
  
"I don't know . . ." Sherry said, and began to trail off then pick back up "You shot that guard and were knocked out, another one came and . . . And I shot him then the door in the hall closed" She explained the best she could, Cody kept looking around the room till his eyes caught the lift.  
  
"So. . . I take it that's the only way out?" Cody asked, and to that Sherry nodded. "Great . . ." Cody said, a bit of sarcasm laced in his voice.  
  
"What should we do?" Sherry asked frightened,  
  
"What besides the obvious? We go down the lift" Cody said, taking a few steps toward the lift, and when he was on it he placed his hand on the up and down switch. Sherry quickly followed and when she was on, Cody hit the down button. The lift began to creak then slowly decend into the unknown.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen next?" Sherry asked nervously,  
  
"I don't know," Cody said, as he jacked the action back on the Beretta. Cody now had one bullet in the chamber, and little less then half a clip left, and five more after that. If This place was anything like Raccoon he'd really have to conserve ammo. When the lift reached the next floor down, Cody was quite surprised at what he found. The walls, floor, and roof were all made up of a sleek metal. To his left, a key card door, and just about ten feet ahead of him was a shutter door. Cody stepped off the lift, leaving Sherry behind. He pointed the gun forward, and when he decided all was clear, lowered it. Once he did, Sherry followed up and stopped behind him. There was a clanking noise, Cody spun around and watched as the lift rise back into the heavens.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Redfield, and I presume Ms. Birken" A voice crackled over an intercom, "Welcome to Alexander's maze of death, you my guests have unfortunately stumbled upon Umbrella's underwater lab. And due to the commotion your friend on the higher levels created our Main frame has let loose the virus along with most of our creations. Fortunately for you two, the virus is no longer in it's hot stage, but unfortunately for you, you have quite a large bounty on your head. The confirmation of your deaths is worth millions, and I plan to collect." Alexander said, then laughed.  
  
"It's to bad I don't plan to contribute to your plot on getting rich, you sick bastard!" Cody spat.  
  
"We'll see, in the mean time I have a game for you two to play" Alexander laughed, Cody turned his head as the shutter door began to open. He held his gun forward, closing one eye and lining up the sights with the center of the opening, Sherry cowering behind him. Nothing came out, then suddenly, rapid footfalls could be heard, as if someone, or something was running for him. Cody backed up, what came running out was what looked like a skin-less ape, it had long arms and long claws. Two beady eyes and a vicious set of teeth, Cody was over whelmed with primal fear. But he instantly snapped out of it, pointed for the head and began to fire. The gun flashed several times before he finally ran dry, but the monster was still coming for him. In one fluid motion the monster leaped and slashed for his head, Cody had barely dodged the attack. He hurtled to the ground, spinning he quickly ejected the clip and jammed a new one in.  
  
He jerked the action back, and spun around, on his knees and sighted the monster. It had its' sights on Sherry, Cody's eyes widened and he shot the monster in the back of the head. It roared and turned back to him, Cody fired again, and yet it still came at him. Cody dropped down, kicking his boot into the monster's chest and catapulting it into the air. As it trashed about in air, Cody began to open fire, shooting at least five times in the head before the monster hit the ground and died with a low screech that was soon cut off as it choked on it's own blood which had formed a puddle around it.  
  
* * *  
  
"This can't be happening..." Alexander said, frustrated as he watched the monitor, the Redfield kid was asking if the girl was okay. Alexander knew that the girl was Sherry Berkin, he'd seen her with her parents at a company party before he'd been transferred from Raccoon to Paris. Though Annette and William never really paid any attention to the girl and she spent most of her time sitting in a chair fiddling with a locket. It really didn't matter, the kid obviously had a few survival skills- ones he'd most likely picked up in Raccoon. "It doesn't matter, the kid got lucky once, it won't happen again" Alexander sneered,  
  
* * *  
  
Cody cursed himself, he only had half a clip and four more after that. And with this Alexander guy trying to kill him he knew he'd certainly need more. Sherry stayed silent as she walked behind Cody. He kept his gun pointed forward as he ventured past the opening that the shutter door had given him. Cody made a right and found himself in a small room. Inside the room was a small computer and a few filing cabinets.  
  
Cody smiled with joy and took a seat in front of the computer. Which a click of the mouse he was on the desktop, and another click put him on the net.  
"Great - this place has access to the net, I can use this to post a message to the others on the message board Jill and I had been using back in New York. Oh this is more then great, right here are the Longitude and Latitude of this place." Cody said, almost to himself since he really didn't care or know if Sherry was listening. Cody's fingers moved quick and skillfully across the keyboard. Cody hit the enter key and stood up, taking a deep breath he turned and faced Sherry. "We can only pray they get that and send help, but right now we can't depend on it. We are going to have to fight out of here, we are going to have to be a team if you want to survive. . . . If we want to survive" Cody said, Sherry looked down them back up at him.  
"I don't know . . . . I don't know if I can help," Sherry replied softly.  
  
"She doesn't know if she can help?! What the... How the hell did she survive Raccoon then?!" Cody's mind yelled harshly, Cody got a grip on himself and spoke in a nice tone . In the nicest way he could, "You had to pick up some skills in Raccoon, well didn't you?" Cody asked,  
  
Sherry looked away, the wrapped her arms around herself.  
"Only how to hide and run fast" She said softly,  
  
"Great" Cody thought, as he turned his back to her and began to think. He turned back around, facing her and once again calming himself. "Well its about time you learned a few things, we are going to teach you how to shoot a gun" Cody said, ejecting the clip from the gun and taking the bullet out of the chamber. Cody threw her the gun, Sherry caught it, fumbling it in her hand a few times before getting a good grip on it.  
"I don't know if I can do this . . . I" She started, but Cody cut her off.  
  
"Your going to have to learn" Cody said, stepping behind her, he placed his hands on her arms and she raised them. And with Cody's help managed to hold the gun properly. "First off. . ." Cody started,  
  
* * *  
  
Leon was sitting in front of a small computer in, inside a small safe house in Paris. Leon quickly pulled it up, he was a bit surprised at the content of the message though.  
  
Trouble in Paris, mission failed. Stuck in lab, virus trouble. Claire is lost, no time for explanation, we are the only two left. Assistance would be appreciated. -CR.  
  
"Cody Redfield" Leon whispered, "Chris is gone after Claire, everyone else is away at the time. . . Sorry kid but your on your own for now"  
  
* * *  
  
"It's that simple" Cody said, finishing his explanation on how to use a gun. Sherry still had an uncertain look on her face, and she wouldn't be a crack shot seeing as this would be her first time . . . But even people who had never shot a gun before could shoot like the pros placed in a life or death situation. "We'll find you a gun so that way we can both fight these creatures, come on there is no time to waste" Cody said, Sherry looked at him, again with that same distant look in her eyes.  
  
"Okay . . . I'll try" She said softly, though he was expecting more of a answer, any okay was good, so he wasn't going to question her lack of self-esteem.  
  
"Good lets go" Cody said, taking a step out of the room and back into the dimly lit hallway. He really didn't know where he was going, or how to get out, he'd check every room he stumbled across, and search through everything until he found his escape. . . Cody looked at Sherry then corrected himself, their escape. Like before Sherry stayed a few steps behind Cody for protection, the hallway was pretty empty, all except for a door at the very end. As Cody and Sherry reached it, the door slid open and they stepped into a large winding stair well. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The long walk down the stairs had brought Cody and Sherry to a large shutter door, a red and green button next to it. A sign above the door read "Under Water Levels, B1-B12"  
  
"Great, underwater" Cody muttered, pushing the green button, this causing the shutter door to rise into the roof, the hallway he was presented with looked much different then the ones above. Half of the right wall was made up of metal, the other half (Upper most part of the wall) was made of thick glass. The floor was steel mesh, and there were various pipes, and wires snaking through the roof.  
  
"Unnnh" A moan echoed through the hallway, Cody knew that moan all to well, it was the single-minded death cry of a virus carrier. He wouldn't soon forget that moan, if he could even call it a moan, more of a desperate cry for flesh. It was only moments later that it stumbled around the corner, it was dressed in lab clothes, a massive section of its midsection torn from its blood splattered body. It's jaw had broken off, and it's slimly tongue was hanging limply from it's mouth. Its face was pallid, the only other color on it was the color of dried blood. It's hair had all been completely ripped out, revealing it's skull. Cody heard Sherry let out a cry of disgust as she stepped back, Cody held his gun up and fired. The bullet hit just where Cody had planned, right between the eyes, shattering the zombie's face and sending it to the ground in a heap of gore. Cody lowered his gun and looked away slightly, in pity. Cody never got used to killing the zombies, after all, they  
had been human once. But now wasn't the time to get all sappy, now was the time to keep a cool head, clear his mind and-  
  
Some new creature stepped into view, whatever it was, it was the most grotesque thing he'd seen yet. It was around seven feet tall, it's mouth set into its slimy brown face as if in a permanent grin. It's face resembled that of a human, except it's slimy skin and been pulled to tightly over it making it's skill more visible. Its right arm was huge, almost as big around as tree trunks and longer then more than half its body. It's hand way to big, un-proportioned with the rest of it's body. Its upper-body was massive also, as long as it's legs. Except it's left arm was smaller then even a normal human's, and horrible disfigured. It was like a baby's arm, and its fingers were awfully stubby...  
  
"What the-?" Cody started, but he had no more time to speak before it's right arm seemed to stretch out fifteen feet across the hallway, only to grab him by the shoulder. It's grip unbreakable, it lifted him in the air and yanked Cody toward it. Cody pointed his Beretta at it's face while in mid-air, Cody began to fire like mad, each hit smacking into the monster's head with astounding accuracy. But even after unloading the rest of the clip into the monster's head it still pulled him. It let him go as it reached him, roaring as if in pain.  
"CODY!" Sherry shouted, running to Cody's side, her first brave action, but it was quickly cut off as the monster brought its giant hand across the side of her head, slamming her into the wall. The distraction though, had given Cody the chance he needed. Cody grabbed an ax that had been strapped to the wall in case of a fire, and pulled back with all his might. The monster turned to face him, and with all the strength in his body he slammed the ax down into its forehead. Splitting it's head open and driving the ax down to where it stopped in its neck. Blood spraying everywhere, Cody dropped the ax and quickly ran over to Sherry. She had a medium sized gash in her head blood slowly trickling down. Cody helped her up, she stumbled a bit and Cody caught her.  
  
"Don't try to walk, you could have a concussion" Cody said softly, lifting Sherry up in his arms, who was actually surprisingly light. Sherry put her arms around his neck for fear of falling, slipping in and out of consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn that kid" Alexander cursed, he watched as he carried the Birken girl further down the hallway, just past the dead Bandersnatch. So far he'd killed a Hunter and a Bandersnatch, all with out suffering any severe damage. "It seems I underestimated the kid's abilities- If he HAD abilities- oh well, he still has no real chance" Alexander whispered,  
  
* * *  
  
Everything was a blur for Sherry at the moment, her head hurt so bad. She could feel warm blood trickling down from her forehead, as she frequently glanced up she could see Cody's face. A look of grim determination on it, and she could feel that she was moving, he was carrying her. She wanted to open her mouth to thank him, but she passed out before she could.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody had to set Sherry down to deal with the trio of virus carriers that were stumbling around in the next hallway. One shot each, to the temple and they collapsed to the ground. Picking them off was easy considering the other creatures he'd squared off against today. Cody didn't exactly take pride in knowing that he was now good enough to pick off zombies in one shot, he'd always been able to handle a gun and after surviving Raccoon he became more and more of a marksmen. Cody broke out of thought, knelt down next to Sherry and quickly ran through his options. Two loaded clips, and one half full clip was all the ammo he had. Cody emptied his pocket and found only, a rubber band, a quarter, a broken pencil, and a torn piece of paper.  
  
"Great, unless you are going to make a bullet out of a broke pencil, wrapped in paper and tied off with a rubber band your pretty much screwed, oh wait you could melt the quarter around it to make it even more like a bullet" Cody's inner voice cut in sarcastically. Cody stood up and assessed his situation, trying to run through every possible alternative. And there were none so it was back to plan A. Cody sighed and picked Sherry back up, walking down the hallway. The end of the hallway was like a balcony, over looking a large open space, more doors and rooms. To his left was a staircase that lead to the floor, Cody turned right and entered a small room, it had a computer, file cabinet, small bed . . . And a vending machine! Cody was ecstatic as he rushed into the room, laying Sherry down on the bed and quickly moving over to the vending machine. It was broken, but Cody used his gun to break the glass in the front of the machine. Though, all he managed to get out was a  
couple small bags of pretzels, a chocolate bar, and a pack of bubble gum. Not really a four course meal, but under the circumstances it was a feast. There was a soda machine next to it, and a few good kicks knocked a can of pop and a bottle of water loose. Perfect. Cody searched the bottom of the steel cabinet and found a butterfly Band-Aid. Even more perfect.  
  
Cody tore his short sleeve off, and poured water from the bottled water on it. Using it to clean Sherry's cut before bandaging it up with the butterfly Band-Aid.  
  
After that Cody sat down at the food of the bed and began to quickly eat some pretzels. He washed it down with the rest of the water, saving the pop, and chocolate bar for Sherry. Eating one last bag of pretzels before searching the room for anything else useful. His search yield little, he found a paper that was supposed to be faxed to Raccoon, but obviously hadn't made it, and one full clip. The paper read:  
  
Dear Mr. Birken,  
  
Research has proved absolute on the T Virus, and we are awaiting the sample of the G-Virus so we can begin researching it and hopefully, mixing the two viruses to create an entirely new virus all together. Please it would be greatly appreciated if you could send us the data on the structure of the virus A.S.A.P.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Alexander Smith  
  
"Alexander? The Alexander that has been hunting me? And more importantly, Mr. Birken? Could he be related to Sherry?" Cody asked, his questions only confusing him even more so he decided to stop.  
  
"Uhh" A moan broke the silence, Cody spun around ready to fire.  
  
Sherry shrieked. Startled that Cody had his gun pointed at her,  
  
"Oh sorry . . . I thought you were a zombie" Cody said, lowering the gun, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Paranoid aren't we?" Cody thought,  
  
"It's okay," Sherry said softly, just like usual. She held her head for a moment then noticed the food waiting for her to her left. "For . . . Me?" Sherry asked, Cody nodded and Sherry smiled a little, for the first time he'd seen her smile. She had a nice smile, Cody smiled back-  
  
"WOAH THERE! Don't even start trying to flirt, keep a clear head and don't concentrate on anything but survival" Cody's inner voice instructed him,  
  
"After you finish, we should get going" Cody said, Sherry nodded as she ate and drank quickly. Cody glanced around the room, rubbed his temples then looked at the door. Sherry was finishing up and ready to go.  
  
* * *  
  
"We can't just wait around to have Umbrella ship us Cody and Sherry's corpses we have to go and try to help them" Leon insisted, Barry stood there for a moment, rubbing his beard in thought. "Chris went after Claire, and she is an adult. Those two are just kids, we don't know how long they'll hold up against Umbrella" Leon added,  
  
"Cody is very resourceful, I have faith that he can make it out alive" Jill cut in, walking into the room, Leon glanced over at her. "But I don't like the idea of him all alone in a lab especially knowing the monsters are all loose. I am going after them, you two can decide who else will come" Jill added, turning toward the door.  
  
"All right kid, you stay here and wait for a message from Chris or Claire, I'll give Jill the support she'll need" Barry said, Leon nodded and watched the two disappear into the dark hallway of the safe house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bingo" Cody said, smiling as he revealed a Ruger 40. Millimeter from under a stack of papers. A few loaded clips just a few inches away, he'd give Sherry the Beretta- he preferred a 40 caliber over a 9 caliber any day. Cody handed Sherry the Beretta and loaded the Ruger, smiling a bit as he exited the room. It was the room farthest right from the stairs, there were three others. Cody took the next door closest right to door he'd just left, as it opened a zombie burst out grabbing for Cody. Fear was the first instinct, the second was his trigger finger which was pulled tight three times, firing three shots into the zombie's chest knocking it against the wall. As it did, Cody pointed his gun at it's head and scattered it's all ready maggot filled brains across the wall. Cody stepped back, because right now he felt like having a nervous break down. Right now, screaming in insanity felt tempting, but once again he cleared his head then exhaled deeply.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sherry asked,  
  
"Yeah... Great" Cody said shakily, then stepped into the room. The only thing inside was a desk- on top of it was a piece of paper.  
  
The screaming. It won't stop... I feel like I am going to go insane, the higher ups keep taking more prisoners to the "lab" and turning them into twisted creatures. They don't even use pain medication, they just hack away at their limbs then fill them with that awful virus. I regret even taking this job, helping in the creation of that virus. But I did, and I am as much at fault as anyone for the creation of that virus and I feel I will serve my time in hell because of it. That doesn't bother me as much as the screaming, it is driving me crazy. Everyday, more blood curdling screams that are eventually drowned out by the sound of machinery. But it is still there, even if it is muffled. It is still there, hunting me in my dreams, echoing through my brain even as I write this. It won't ever stop, forever they will be screaming, screaming for the mercy they'd never receive. And soon, soon I will be joining them, joining them in their cries for help. Because I myself have been  
infected by the virus, on my own free will. I feel that the only way I can truly tell them I am sorry is to suffer their same fate. Right now I can feel the virus running through me, changing me. Morphing me into one of them. One of the zombies. If anyone reads this then they can truly see how sick these people are. And know that they must be brought to justice, so that the screaming can finally stop. . . .  
  
It ended there, he knew how sick Umbrella was, but that was the icing on the cake.  
  
"God..." Sherry breathed, as she finished reading the paper over, Cody glanced down at the dead zombie, most likely the writer.  
  
"Can't dwell on this, come on we have to move on" Cody said, Sherry followed him into the next room, Cody instantly freezing in fear. The room was completely made of glass, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, dark murky water could be seen all around. Cody's heart skipped a beat, and he got a lump in his throat. With his luck, he'd start down the hallway and some sort of virus altered sea creature would crash through and have him for lunch. "These people are fucking nuts...!" Cody muttered, now he was faced with a choice, enter the hallway and take his chances or wait to die . . . Cody stepped forward and Sherry followed him, suddenly there were two clicking noises as the doors ahead and behind of him lucked shut. Alexander's voice crackling over the intercom,  
  
"You fell right into my trap, right now you are standing in one of the most unstable rooms in all of this lab. It breaking isn't a concern of mine since the doors are air tight my friend. But it should be a concern of yours, a stray bullet could puncture the glass and send billions of gallons of sea water crashing down on you." There was creaking noise as the door ahead of him unlocked and a Bandersnatch, as well as a zombie dog came out. Cody took a step back, his mouth open in fear, Sherry backing up as he did. "Now, we will really see what you're made of" Alexander said, then laughed maniacally before the intercom shut off.  
  
"Shit...!" Cody whispered, backing up, he had no choice he lifted his gun and fired, the bullet hit the zombie dog in the middle of the forehead, blowing chunks of skull and blood across the glass walls, the dog letting out a howl before clasping dead. Cody's heart was beating, the Bandersnatch's right arm flew for him, and it collided with his chest sending him flying into the ground. His gun flew farther then he did, Cody let out a gasp as he saw Sherry fire. It was almost as if time slowed around him and he could see the bullet moving across the hall. And it missed the Bandersnatch by a few inches, colliding with the wall, not breaking the glass but putting a giant crack in it. The Bandersnatch kept coming, Cody grabbed backwards trying to find his gun. Finally his hand ran over it, he held the gun forward and began to shoot. Each bullet smacking into the Bandersnatch's slimy, wet chest. The Bandersnatch roared then collapsed in a pool of blood, Cody firing a bullet to  
the Bandersnatch's head before standing up. His gaze instantly turning to the crack in the wall, there was a snapping noise as the crack started to grow bigger. "LET'S GO!" Cody shouted, grabbing Sherry by the wrist as he made a mad dash for the door. It seemed as if it was miles away, and even as they reached it, their hopes were shattered.  
  
"It's locked!" Sherry shouted, Cody began to punch the steel shutter, but it didn't open.  
  
"It's only a matter of time before you two are both washed away like the trash you are!" Alexander's voice crackled over the intercom. Sherry collapsed to her feet, and a look of failure and defeat washed over Cody's face.  
  
"In the off chance that when the wall breaks, that the hole is just big enough for us to swim out, when the room fills with water we could always swim out" Cody said, trying to think of any option besides dying. But he knew, it was a one in a million chance, chances were that the entire hallway would shatter and they'd be crushed.  
  
"It's my fault..." Sherry whispered, "It's my fault we are going to die" She said, this time louder.  
  
"It could've happened to anyone" Cody said, trying to comfort Sherry in their last moments of life.  
  
* * *  
  
Alexander couldn't stop laughing, watching them accept death was all too funny. Though he'd have rather watched them get mauled to death by one of his creations, this would do fine. Alexander was snapped out of laugher by a loud beating noise at his door. Alexander turned around and the door was nearly blown off its hinges. A Hunter Gama as they called them, moving in. Outside in the hallway he could see a hoard of virus carriers. Alexander went to scream, but found it silenced as the Hunter brought it's claw across his throat, slicing it open. Blood spraying across the computer console, he was knocked against the computer violently as the Hunter sprang into the air. Landing on the console, it's clawed feet ripping at the console. The Hunter pulled it's claw back as Alexander struggled to grab for something out of his pocket. He managed to stab himself with a needle, and injected himself with a new type of virus, the X-Virus. He felt it going through his veins before his  
life as a human ended.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody was leaning against the shutter door, ready to die when it was pulled into the heavens and he fell backwards into the hallway. Cody didn't know how, but right now he wasn't questioning his miracle. Cody pulled Sherry into the hallway and hit the button, closing the shutter door behind him. Suddenly, the lights all went out, all at once the lab became dark. The outside light in the water, making it so it was some what possible to see and no pitch black. Cody's heart began to beat more rapidly, he could hear every creak in that lab at that very moment.  
  
"What just happened?" Sherry asked, Cody didn't answer, his attention had been drawn to something else.  
  
"Unnh" A desperate moan echoed down the hallway followed by another one, then another. Cody held his gun forward, he could hear a dragging noise, the same dragging noise he heard in Raccoon when ever . . . `They' came around- The virus carriers.  
  
"Zombies" Cody whispered,  
  
"How many?" Sherry whispered back,  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Cody said, looking around, and suddenly he saw a trio of them turn the corner. Cody lifted his gun and fired once, blowing the far right side of one of the virus carrier's face completely off. But not stopping it from going any further, Cody fired again and it collapsed to the ground dead. The next shot found it's way to the middle of another one of the zombies foreheads, blowing it's head off-  
  
The door to Cody's far-left burst open and a zombie stumbled out moaning, another one crawling out from the doorway. It's torso down was gone, Cody began to fire madly, picking off the one closet to him first. Cody used the heel of his boot to crush the head of the zombie crawling toward him- Blood splattered everywhere. Sherry had fired once and hit the shoulder of a zombie far down the hallway. More moans could be heard, as more began to turn the hallway, stumbling and reaching out for them. Cody backed up, he looked up, and there was his savior- the ventilation shaft was open. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Cody quickly helped Sherry up into the shaft, then leaped up and got a good grip on a pipe over head, using it to pull himself up into the ventilation shaft. The shaft was just big enough for Cody to squeeze through, crawling on his hands and knees behind Sherry.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be easy, in and out no problems" Cody whispered in a mocking tone, as he continued to crawl down the shaft.  
  
* * *  
  
Alexander was on the ground, leaned against the computer console. The hunter that had been attacking him was horrible mutilated and Alexander was still eating it's flesh. He himself had a massive chunk missing from his torso, but his arm had changed- a bony claw had taken place of his right hand. His eyes were red, and his upper-body was swollen and bloodied with wet putrefaction.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill was staring out the hatch window as Barry piloted the `Copter toward the Umbrella Paris Facility.  
  
"Your not going to believe this" Leon's voice crackled over Jill's radio.  
  
"Believe what?" Jill asked,  
  
"I hacked Umbrella's files and got some information on the Paris lab, it seems that Oswell Spencer had worked between Paris and Raccoon, building twin mansions in both places. The lab above is nothing more then a cover, there is another smaller lab below underwater that is only used for testing of their creatures and holding prisoners. The real lab, is the Spencer Estate Replica that is hidden in the caverns, the underwater lab leads right to it" Leon explained,  
  
"Great ..." Jill whispered sarcastically,  
  
* * *  
  
"How did we go from shitty to nice in a matter of seconds?" Cody asked, looking around at the lavish room. The floor tiled in gray marble, a large staircase dominated most of the room, a red carpet leading up it, the top of the staircase branched off into two separate small sets of stairs that lead to the left and right of the second floor-balcony. The shaft had dropped off a few feet back, and into this room.  
  
"It looks like some sort of mansion, but how did we get from a lab to a mansion that quickly?" Sherry asked,  
  
"I don't really know, but we don't have enough time to sit and think about it. Lets' get moving," Cody replied.  
  
Sherry and Cody started walking along. Everything was dead silent. And sometimes, Cody thought he could hear some shuffling noises, or a hissing noise. Sherry looked around the tables from time to time to try and find something worth taking or something suspicious.  
  
Cody was deep in thought about how the heck they would get out until that uncanny `death-groan' came again.  
  
"Cody!" Sherry exclaimed and clumsily held her gun up, just in case.  
  
Cody immediately raised his Ruger.  
  
"Don't shoot, Cody!" Sherry said quickly as Cody's finger nearly pulled the trigger. He raised the gun down again.  
  
Sherry bent down as the figure went abruptly still.  
  
"Be careful, Sherry." Cody warned.  
  
"I'm fine, Cody." Sherry replied as she kneeled down and turned the body over.  
  
She immediately regretted it as she jumped backwards and landed on her rear.  
  
Cody stared at the body and saw the paper folded in the pocket. He took it out, expecting to see something "top-secret", but it was a blank note. Sherry stood up and stepped behind Cody. The face was bloody. Its eyes were bulging and you couldn't tell if it was male or female. Its mouth was opened, like it was about to scream. And you could see veins hanging out.  
  
Cody looked from the note to the body again. It was human. But it had been eaten by a zombie. Definitely. Judging by the marks, and judging by the moans coming from around the corner.  
  
Sherry peered from behind Cody as Cody stuffed the blank note in his pocket for no reason, and raised his Ruger again. He started firing as the zombies came walking into view. There were a lot of them. More then 20?  
  
Cody looked behind at Sherry quickly and then looked at the zombies again.  
  
Sherry raised her gun shakily and fired at the zombies as they crashed into each other.  
  
Cody fired again, as one of the zombies was flung back into the wall.  
  
Sherry kept firing. And always hit the... `eye'. Or the empty socket if it didn't have an eye left.  
  
"Behind you!" Cody yelled and aimed his gun down behind Sherry and shot the zombie that was creeping towards her.  
  
The zombies started swarming around them as more came by the minute.  
  
"Hell!" Cody muttered and fired around him quickly. He barely missed Sherry.  
  
"Duck!" he yelled as Sherry quickly obeyed and Cody shot an incoming zombie.  
  
"Come on! He said, and ran through the gap of zombies, pulling Sherry along. Sherry stumbled, but regained her balance, and quickly followed.  
  
through this mansion??  
  
They both ran into an open room and closed the door quickly.  
  
When they looked behind them, there was a Zombie Dog.  
  
"!!!" Sherry was speechless as she aimed at the dog and fired. A clear, and perfect shot, as it fell to the ground.  
  
"Nice shot," Cody commented.  
  
"Lucky shot." Sherry replied.  
  
They both looked around the room, in a hurry.  
  
The door was shaking madly, and it looked as if they had to find an exit. Fast.  
  
Sherry pointed to another door.  
  
"Over there." She said softly.  
  
"We don't know what's behind it... but..." Cody looked back. "It seems better then facing those zombies."  
  
They opened the door and ran through, as they heard the other door come crashing down.  
  
They looked at each other and locked the door in the new-room.  
  
"We can't keep doing this," Cody muttered and looked at Sherry. There were a few scratch marks on her arm.  
  
Zombies? Did they have claws?  
  
Cody looked around for another exit. How long was that door going to last?  
  
The zombies would keep following, but of course they would always be faster.  
  
But what happened if they ran into 20 more zombies?  
  
That'd be hell.  
  
They were both short of clips. About... 2 and a half? Would that stand against 20 or 40 zombies? Would that keep them both alive through this mansion?? Cody tried to clear his head, but this was all just to complicated and right now he felt like a nervous break down was coming on. Sherry was looking at him kind of odd as he took in deep breaths then decided now was the best time to deal with the situation. The room he was in had a large statue in the center of the room...  
  
"Help me move that against the door" Cody said, with out saying a word the two pushed with all their might and put the statue in front of the door, up against it. "That is the best plan for now, well it will keep them out until I can think of a better one" Cody said,  
  
"What about the door back there?" Sherry asked, pointing her finger to the door at the far side of the room, Cody hadn't noticed it.  
  
"Where would I be with out you?" Cody asked, smiling at Sherry.  
  
"I dunno" She replied, with a slight giggle and the two walked quickly over to the door. Cody made sure his gun was loaded before he placed his hand on the door, pointing his gun forward he opened the door. It was a long hallway, complete with windows on the right side, except all that was behind the windows was concrete.  
  
"Looks like it's empty" Sherry said, Cody gave the place a good look over before deciding they weren't in any immediate danger and started scooping the area for anything useful. There were a few glass cases but nothing useful at all, just a few odd objects that did nothing more then waste his time.  
  
"Cody..." Sherry said softly, Cody turned around and looked at her, his eyes just as tired looking as hers.  
  
"Can we take.... Just a small break?" She asked, Cody looked at her, closed his eyes and made a tighter grip on his gun.  
  
"Let's find a safe place to barricade our selves in first" Cody said, then turned and walked toward the next door. Sherry smiled softly, and hurried behind him. The next room Cody and Sherry found themselves in was a large hallway. Not to big, but much bigger then the ones he'd seen in his life time. A rotted old, lone zombie stumbled through the hallway, moaning it's hungry cry. Cody raised his gun, but Sherry fired first, the bullet went through it's forehead and knocked it crumbled up to the ground. Cody smirked at her, letting her know with out speaking that she was doing a good job. Cody checked the hallway carefully before leading them into a small room. He checked the area, a shot gun and a box of shells, he smirked and closed and locked the door. Pushing the door against it and loading the shot gun.  
  
"You can rest, I'll keep guard" He said, and Sherry sat down on the bed, resting her exhausted body.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesker found himself flying toward Paris from Antarctic in a jet, hopefully Redfield and his ignorant sister burned up in the explosion, if there was a god then he hoped he hated Redfield as much as he did. It wouldn't be long before he was in Paris, and ready to complete his next mission. Eliminate the Redfield boy and obtain the sample G-Virus that the Birken girl was carrying, if she was still carrying it. The Tyrant code named Mr. X hadn't been successful in obtaining the virus, and the Redfield boy was a massive torn in everyone's side. Hell all the Redfields were, and if the boy was even half as ignorant as his father then this would be an easy mission. Wesker smiled and glanced down at his combat knife, the one he'd use to end the kid's life.  
  
* * *  
  
Every part of Sherry's body hurt, her eyes, her arms, her legs, her chest, everything, there wasn't a part of her body that wasn't sore. She glanced over at Cody, studying him for a moment, what she gathered was that he was a smart, resourceful, skilled, young man. He could be resting right now, but no, he stayed watching for the slightest bit of trouble. To protect her... And himself from, Cody didn't see her by the entire time she was looking at him and smiling brightly. She'd never really trusted anyone but Claire, but she found that she trusted Cody even with her life now.  
  
-THUMP-  
  
Cody nearly jumped out of his skin, he cocked the shot gun and pointed it at the door. Cody was instantly reminded of the bomb like footfalls that could be heard from the Nemesis, it had to be a creature like him. The entire hallway seemed to shake,  
  
"RRAAHH!!"  
  
The cry was desperately, a demonic animal-like blood lust, one that shook the hallways. The next thing Cody knew splinters of wood were flying into his face, something wet and slick wrapping around his neck, and the next second he was through the door and into the hallway. Cody tried to focus, but he couldn't before he was sent flying through another door and into a hallway. Cody laid on the ground, he could barely keep consciousness, he saw the hulking figure just outside the door he'd once been safely behind. It looked as if it had once been human, tentacles lashing out from it's arms and back, it's hands no longer hands but bonny claws. It's face, was barely human, meaty, wet red flesh still hanging off of the skull. It's eyes red, and it's teeth razor sharp. A second later he was being yanked back up by his neck and flying toward the creature. Somehow, through the entire assault he'd managed to keep a hold of his shot gun. The monster held Cody before it by it's neck,  
With everything in him, Cody managed to raise his gun, level it with the creature's face and fire. The shot gun blowing hunks out of it's face and making it scream in pain, dropping Cody. Cody reloaded and fired again, the scatter shot spraying over it's face. It screamed again and with a whip of it's tentacle sent Cody flying back into the room he'd once been in. Withering in pain, Cody managed to keep firing, puncturing holes in the rubber like skin of the monster. Before Cody's world was filled with darkness he heard Sherry firing, trying to scream out to tell her to run, his word didn't come out, his body giving up on him and his world becoming dark.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody was laid out bloody in the corner, out cold, and Sherry was doing her best to fight off the beast. Sherry went dry and ran toward Cody, kneeling down next to him, he was breathing but slowly, blood tricking down from his head. And some of it bleeding through his shirt where his chest had been cut, Sherry grabbed the shot gun from Cody's lifeless hands, loaded it and took aim.  
  
The flash of light was brilliant, dozens of heated pellets flying all out at once and completely missing the monster. Sherry jerking back and nearly loosing her grip on the shot gun. She put the butt of it against her hip, and fired again, this time she managed to hit the monster in the face. It roared out then slammed it's claw into the wall, shattering it as if it was glass. Sherry fumbled in a new shell, cocked it, took aim again and fired. This time she'd loaded a buck shot, giving her the effect of a super shot gun that blew the Monster's brains against the wall. All that the mutated Alexander saw was Sherry's face, smelling her sent, permanently etching it into it's lizard brain before blacking out. Sherry was shocked, and relieved when the monster didn't move again. She turned her attention to Cody, she knelt down beside him, putting the shot gun down.  
  
"Cody" She said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly. "Cody" She repeated, but he didn't respond, he needed medical attention, something she couldn't provide for him at the moment.  
  
"There has to be a first aid kit around here somewhere, it may not be much but it was certainly better then nothing. . ." She thought to herself, Sherry took one of Cody's clips and tucked it in her bra for quick access. How would she keep Cody out of danger? The wall and door were both broken down, and the monster who she wasn't sure that was dead or not was laying out in the hallway.  
  
"The closet" She thought, well it was better then nothing she supposed. It took all of her strength to move Cody into the closet and close the door. She pushed the bed in front of it and took a deep breath. She was tired of it, always to depend on someone, never taking risks, running from her problems.... She wasn't going to let Cody die... But did that mean she cared for him? She wasn't going to kid herself, she did care for him, but how deep? How deep were her cares for him? It didn't matter, not right now, she could talk it over with him later when they got out.  
  
"If we get out" She mumbled to herself, she was all ready wasting time, it was time to get this over with and save Cody.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesker found himself actually excited about getting his hands on one of the wretched Redfield family. Because even if Chris had survived, he smiled knowing that he'd be getting his son's corpse mailed back to him. He'd make it slow, a slow kill, the kid would suffer right before Wesker took the girl away. The girl would probably be questioned, then killed or maybe. . . Maybe they'd test the girl out, see what effects the T-Veronica virus had on a small child if done properly. Wesker smiled, so many possibilities, and soon he'd get to pick...  
  
* * *  
  
"Everything looks normal" Jill said, looking over Barry's shoulder and at the tall building that was the Paris lab. "Where is this replica located?" She asked, Leon's voice coming over the radio.  
  
"Go back toward the sea, it is hidden in a giant coral formation low to the water. There should be a helicopter landing pad there" Leon instructed,  
  
"All right" Barry replied, Jill jumped into the back cab and began to load up her weapons, praying that she wouldn't need them but just in case.  
  
* * *  
  
Sherry moved fast down the musty hallway, only having to kill one zombie along the way. She'd used her shoe laces to make a strap to hold the shot gun to her back, she'd loaded up her pockets with ammo for the shot gun and was ready to take on anything. There was a slight chill in the place that made goose bumps run up her bare arms but she barely paid it any mind. Through another door and she was in a small hallway that was in a L shape, there was a set of stairs just in front of her. At the top of the stairs was a horribly decayed virus carrier stumbling around, one shot from the Beretta and the zombie fell over the railing and crashed into the ground, it's body splitting open and collapsing into a pile of bleeding gore. Sherry tried not to look at it, or smell, she breathed only out of her mouth as she jogged up the stairs. Through the next door and Sherry was standing in what looked like a library, there was a strange clicking noise, Sherry looked around-  
  
A coffee table flew into the air and smashed against the wall, as a giant green creature, leaped out, it looked like a skinned ape with snake skin and massive claws, and razor like teeth. In one fluid motion Sherry pulled the shotgun out and fired it, the searing pellets digging into the monster's skin and making it jerk back in mid-air. As it did it came crashing down into a table which it broke through, another shot and it was surrounded by a pool of purple blood. It let out one final cry of death before dying. Whatever the creature was, it certainly would've killed her had she been even a second slower. Plus the damn thing had scared the life out of her, Sherry stopped for a second, her heart pounding like a jack hammer. She sighed and continued on, what ever other surprises this house had for her she was just going to have to face. She walked into the next hallway, but unlike the ones before this one was crawling with zombies, about six of them. All of them feeding on  
what appeared to be a female body. Sherry raised the shot gun, and a cold, bonny hand grabbed at her shoulder, she spun around and found herself face to face with a zombie. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
She screamed out in surprise and disgust jumping back a foot. In her left hand she raised the Beretta and fired three times into the forehead of her cannibal attacker, dropping it dead on the ground. But the noise had caused the others to break away from their meal and start off toward her. Sherry had no choice, she raised the shot gun, pointed high and fired, the scatter shot taking off the heads of all the zombies. Their bodies still coming a few inches before collapsing to the ground dead. Sherry ran over them, not looking at them because she knew if she did she'd probably throw up or something. She quickly opened the door in front of her, and found herself on the second floor balcony that over looked the main hallway.  
  
"Now were to?" She asked herself, looking over the giant main room, she decided to take the closest door which lead her to a large room, it was rectangle shaped and had railing all around, a thin walking space. The center was gone, and she could see down to the bottom floor. There was one lone zombie stumbling around, but rather then waste ammo on it she ran the opposite way it was and entered another room. This room was square shaped and was one big walk way that lead to a set of descending stairs. She'd been lucky to not get caught by any zombies yet, but her luck was quickly running out. As she reached the foot of the stairs she could hear several moans, and the sound of shuffling feet. Sherry raised the Beretta, and caught a glimpse of the army of the undead that was stumbling toward her. Sherry hesitated, turned back the other way and saw a group of zombies heading down the stairs.  
  
"They've found me!" She thought, she raised the Beretta and fired, one shot into the neck of a zombie heading toward her from the lower floor. She jumped the railing and shot twice more, dropping down two more zombies. She needed to reload, no time, they were closing in fast. She looked to her side and found a door, her savior, Sherry grabbed the door knob and twisted, pushing in as quick as she could and kicking the door shut-  
  
She could feel the cold barrel of a gun being pressed up against the back of her head.  
  
"Don't shoot!" She cried out, in shock, her voice quickly shifting to one of fear.  
  
"I thought you were one of them" A male voice said softly, the gun being pulled away and Sherry let out a sigh of relief. She turned and saw a adult man sitting against a crate, he was dressed in torn jeans, and a blood stained lab coat, his blonde hair all messed up and smudges of dirt all over his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Sherry asked, "And what happened to this place?"  
  
"There was a spill... In one of the lower labs, they closed the doors off to this place and left all the scientists here until they could clean it up. Earlier today, the main frame began to mess up releasing the virus on the upper levels and unlocking all the doors. I had managed to survive so far... I was about to escape using the elevator in the training level when...." He trailed off,  
  
"When what?" She asked,  
  
"They will most likely blow the base up to try and hide the evidence, most of the virus is all ready neutralized but... But there is still a batch of it that needs to be neutralized, you have to get to the main frame computer to do that. I helped create that damn virus, I know I am going to hell but if I can do one good deed... At least I'll die knowing that virus wasn't released into the water" He said,  
  
"So you came back trying to neutralize it?" She asked,  
  
"Yeah, but there was this creature... A tyrant type creature that must've been injected with the X-Virus the same type the Nemesis Tyrant was. I didn't try to kill it because if I had, then it would've revived itself and hunted me down. You see, the X-Virus is ment to be used as a Super virus, one that allows you to program the monster to hunt down someone. They let the creature die, then as it is dying they show it who they want dead, it remembers that and only hunts the person it is programmed to hunt" He explained,  
  
-Sherry fumbled in a new shell, cocked it, took aim again and fired. This time she'd loaded a buck shot, giving her the effect of a super shot gun that blew the Monster's brains against the wall. Sherry watched as it died, it seemed to be staring at her, staring at her right before it died in a puddle of thick purple blood-  
  
"I.. I killed it when it was after my friend" She said softly, "And it was staring at me when it died"  
  
"Shit... It's going to be after you, and who is this friend your talking about?"  
  
"Cody Redfield, me and him got stuck here and have been trying to look for an exit" She said,  
  
"Ah... I heard about him, the Redfields have been giving Umbrella hell lately... Good someone needs to, all you can do about that Tyrant... Is run" He said,  
  
"... I need a medical kit for my friend, do you know where I could find one?" Sherry asked, the man nodded and pulled a medical kit down from the crate he was leaning against.  
"There are about fifteen or so zombies out there, I don't have much ammo left..." Sherry started,  
  
"I should be trying to get down to the main frame, so how about we work together. Clear the zombies out of the hallway and then you can go help your friend and I'll get back to making my way to the main frame" He interrupted, Sherry nodded in agreement. The man slowly stood up, pointed his gun to the door and put his hand on the door knob. Sherry walked slowly behind him, her hands sweating and gripped tightly around the gun. He opened the door, and before she could blink started firing, Sherry hurried out the door way as he did and joined in. Sherry's ears were ringing at the loud sounds of gun fire, but she didn't pay any attention to it. It was only a few moments before the hallway was filled with the corpses of zombies, the gun fire stopping.  
  
"You'd better get going, and good luck" The man said,  
  
"You too Sherry replied" She was about to walk away when, the wall seemed to explode it all happened so fast. She could hear the man screaming, then the sound of blood spraying across the walls. By the time she knew what was happening, the mutant Alexander had the man in mid-air, his left arm sliced right off. The man screamed in pain as Alexander put one of it's tentacles over his face, and slowly began to squeeze. It took a few seconds before the man let out his last scream and his skull was crushed. Sherry screamed as Alexander tossed the headless body away as if it were trash then turned it's attention to her.  
  
"RUN!" Her mind screamed, she did so, Sherry broke into a full run up the stairs as the monster roared, dropped down it's tentacles and dashed after her.  
  
"shitoshitoshitoshit!" Her mind screamed, as the stairs were ripped apart and suddenly, the monster was stuck. Sherry looked behind her and the monster had gotten wedged in the hallway coming up, it trashed around, the wood creaking. Sherry was about to run when something caught her eye, a blow torch. Sherry picked it up off the ground, the gage on it telling her that it was completely full. Sherry smiled slightly, then tossed it down at Alexander, the can landing on it's mutated shoulder. Sherry aimed, then fired, there was a brilliant flash of light and a loud rumble and she was thrown through the wooden railing and found herself against the wall. Where the stairs had once been was a massive fire, blood was splattered all over the walls and the room was quickly filling with the stench of burning flesh. Sherry ignored her wounds, scrambled to her feet and rushed out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is anyone there? Cody, Sherry do you two read me?" Jill called out, holding a radio up to her mouth. There was static, and that was it.  
  
"They may not be in any type of control room yet, try again later" Barry said, Jill sighed, she wanted so much to know they were all right.  
  
* * *  
  
When Cody came to, he found himself in a tight, dark place. His body hurt all over, and he couldn't seem to move a lot.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked himself, "Sherry...?" He called softly, there was no answer, and he began to panic. "SHERRY!" He called out louder, still no answer. Cody started to try and move around, he was stuck behind some kind of door. Though it hurt to move, Cody managed to turn himself around, put his feet against the door and kick as hard as he could. He could hear wood splintering under the force of his blow, he kicked again and light shined in his face. Cody yelled out, and kicked one last time, the door flying open and a bed sliding. Cody was in the room he'd been in before, except in the closet now. The wall and door in front of him looked as if they'd been brutally beaten off.  
  
-Cody reloaded and fired again, the scatter shot spraying over it's face. It screamed again and with a whip of it's tentacle sent Cody flying back into the room he'd once been in. Withering in pain, Cody managed to keep firing, puncturing holes in the rubber like skin of the monster.-  
  
Cody remembered, the monster, it had attacked him before he blacked out. Sherry, Cody had to find her, he had to find Sherry. His body hurt, but there was no pain strong enough to keep him from her. He began to move, slowly at first, Cody limped toward the next hallway when he caught a glimpse of Sherry. She saw him and hurried over to him,  
  
"Your okay!" He cried out,  
  
"Cody lay down, look at you" Sherry said, helping him over to the bed. As he laid back Sherry opened the medical kit. She looked up-  
  
And he was looking up at her, for a moment all they did was stare into each others eyes. Cody smiled up at her, and she smiled back down at him. Sherry quickly though, snapped out of it. "Let's get to those wounds of yours"  
  
* * *  
  
Wesker had landed on the beach next to where the coral formation could be seen. He'd all ready been briefed on how to get in, Umbrella couldn't keep secrets good obviously, considering all of their enemies had information on them. Wesker stopped, started kicking at the dirt, and before he knew it he kicked something metal. Wesker pulled open a hatch, smiling.  
  
"Here I come" He whispered, as he climbed down the hatch.  
  
* * *  
  
"You sure you can walk?" Sherry asked, looking Cody over who was now holding the shot gun and facing the door. He had a few bandages on his arms and legs, he probably had a few broken ribs, but all she could do for him was tape his ribs up with duct tape.  
  
"I'll be fine, and thanks again Sherry" Cody said,  
  
"Hey no problem" She replied, smiling at Cody.  
  
"Is there anything else I need to know besides that you've got a monster chasing you?" Cody asked,  
  
"Yeah..." She said softly, "I ran into this guy who said that when this place blew up, there was a batch of the T-Virus that would leak into the ocean. And the only way to stop it would be for us to mix it together with the anti-virus and.... Uhh" Sherry said, Cody turned around and looked at Sherry.  
  
"And what?" Cody asked, Sherry didn't reply, her eyes looked glossy and her skin was paling.  
  
"Cody... I feel sick" She said slowly, right before falling forward, Cody lunged forward and caught her. Holding her tight as her legs gave out, Cody silently laid her against the bed.  
  
"Sherry... What happened?" He asked, then he saw it-  
  
-"We can't keep doing this," Cody muttered and looked at Sherry. There were a few scratch marks on her arm.-  
  
The scratch marks on Sherry's arms look far beyond infected, the skin around it was swollen purple, puss leaking out.  
  
"Oh god.." Cody whispered to himself, she was infected with the T-Virus, there was no doubt in his mind. "Your not dying on me" Cody whispered, picking her up, she was all ready unconscious. Sherry had said something about there being an anti-virus that would be used to neutralize the T-Virus, so he'd go and find it.... Use it to heal Sherry.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesker stood in the control room, flipping through the cameras, looking for the two kids. He smiled when he came over them, Cody was carrying Sherry down a replica hallway of the Spencer Estate.  
  
"So there you are my little rats" Wesker said, then started laughing to himself. "I'll see you soon" He said, then started laughing as he walked off down the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
With everything in his body Cody hated this place, he hated Umbrella, he hated all of it. All he wanted was to get out of here, and no matter how hard he tried it seems that the stakes were all ways raised impossibly high. Cody looked down at Sherry as he walked.  
  
"I..." He whispered, but stopped. He'd make it out of here, not for himself, not for anyone but her. And he wasn't leaving with out her, that he knew, not with out her.  
  
* * *  
  
-Running.-  
  
-Can't stop running-  
  
-There is no way out-  
  
-Darkness, surrounded-  
  
Sherry found herself in a room of darkness, surrounded by the darkness. No one was there with her, all alone, and trapped with no way out.  
  
-Can't Breathe-  
  
-Can't see-  
  
-Help me someone-  
  
"Help me!" She called out, there was no answer. "Help me!" She called out louder,  
  
"Sherry!" A voice called out,  
  
"CODY?!" She cried out in joy, and suddenly she was no longer surrounded in darkness but light. She could see a shadowy figure walking toward her, a thick fog blocking her view. The clouds parted and she could see Cody, walking toward her and smiling. She ran for him, to inbrace him, she grabbed for him and went right there him.-  
  
She feel on her hands and knees, and suddenly it was dark again. She turned around, and suddenly standing before her was a zombie, Cody. She went to scream but nothing came out. It lunged for her-  
  
* * *  
  
"AHH!!" Sherry screamed, her eyes opening and she saw Cody's worried face looking down at her. "Cody" She said softly, then relaxed in his arms, fighting back the sick feeling that was running through her entire body.  
  
"It's going to be all right . . . I think I've found the lab" Cody said, Sherry struggled to lift her head and look around, the walls were all shining with a metallic gleam. Sherry felt Cody setting her down as she closed her eyes. She could hear him shuffling through crates, the sound of paper hitting the floor, and metal smacking together. Sherry's eye lids felt heavy, she just wanted to lay down and go to sleep, but something kept her awake, something in her kept her laying there and waiting for Cody to rescue her.  
  
"I think I've found it" She heard him say, his voice getting soft. She felt dizzy, and hot, as if her blood was littearly boiling. She barely felt her arm being raised, and a slight stinging feeling right before her world was enveloped in darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been an few hours since Cody had injected Sherry with the anti-virus and she still hadn't woken up. Cody was dreaming about meeting his father when he started to wake up. Sherry's head was against his right shoulder, her breathing was slow. Cody didn't know if she was now sleeping or still unconscious, but he was very aware of his surroundings and knew now wasn't the time to sleep. He gently nudged her, and to his surprise she yawned slightly and opened her eyes.  
  
"Your awake" Cody said softly,  
  
"I feel... Much better am I healed?" She said almost in a whisper,  
  
"You should be" He said, smiling he stood up as Sherry moved her head away and joined him.  
  
"We finally ready to get out of here?" She asked,  
  
"One last thing, we need to shut down the main frame" Cody replied,  
  
"All right Cody.." Sherry said softly, Cody smirked and the two ran off.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody typed as fast as he could, trying to find some way to maybe hack into the main frame, his attempts were frivolous. Suddenly, Cody heard someone walking behind him, he glanced to the left, Sherry wasn't moving. Cody looked over his shoulder, and there walking in his direction was a man dressed in black, black sunglasses and spiked blonde hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Cody asked, quickly turning around and pointing the gun at the man's head.  
  
"Albert Wesker" He said,  
  
"Captain Albert Wesker?! Impossible! He was killed at the Spencer Estate, it was all over the news paper!" Cody shouted, in complete and utter disbelief. Wesker smirked,  
  
"Guess they were wrong, and you must be Cody Redfield, I've come along way to collect on the price on your head" Wesker said, his smirk becoming a more serious look.  
  
"Your a fool, I'll send you back to hell where you belong!" Cody spat, and fired one shot at Wesker's head. The bullet hit the wall, not Wesker, who was a blur of motion, moving so fast Cody's eyes couldn't react, and the next second Cody's gun was being slapped against the room and Cody was being slammed against the wall.  
  
"Like father like son" Wesker whispered, putting his hand around Cody's neck and lifting him in the air.  
  
"STOP THAT!" Sherry shouted, grabbing onto Wesker, but with inhuman strength, and a simple wave of his free arm Sherry was sent flying across the room.  
  
"There is a lot of money to be collected on the confirmation of your death, Umbrella isn't the only company that wants to see to your death" Wesker said, "And the Birken girl will be coming with me" He added, Cody made his right hand into a fist and punched Wesker across the face, knocking his glasses off his head. Wesker turned, and looked up at Cody, Cody was shocked to see Wesker's gold, cat-like eyes.  
  
"W-what are you?!" Cody choked out,  
  
"I am a god" He said,  
  
"Whatever you are..." Cody choked out, "Your still a man!" Cody kicked forward as hard as he could, kicking Wesker right in the groin. His eyes going widen as he dropped Cody, Cody landed on his knees gasping for air. Cody rubbed his neck and quickly searched the area for his gun. Before he could blink, he felt a tight pain in his jaw and the room was a blur of motion around him, and his body came down as it slammed into the steel wall on the other side of the room.  
  
"You fucking brat" Wesker spat, getting to his feet slowly. Cody pushed himself off the ground as-  
  
Sherry tossed him her gun, Cody aimed and fired, before he could blink Wesker had a closed hand right in front of his head, when he opened his hand the bullet fell to the ground-  
  
"HOW! HE CAUGHT IT?!" Cody shouted out in fear,  
  
"Your a stupid child, I am begging to wonder how you made it out of Raccoon" Wesker hissed, then took a step forward and drew out a combat knife. "You won't make it out of here though" He said, with a grin. Cody, mustered together all his strength and made it to his feet.  
"Not with out a fight" Cody whispered, then charged at Wesker, Cody threw punches as fast as he could, yet none of them were fast enough. Wesker seemed to be blocking each punch with complete ease. Cody smirked, he jammed the gun forward, point blank range, then fired. Wesker had no time to dodge, not before he was thrown off his feet and six more shots hit his chest. Cody pointed to gun at Wesker's head-  
  
-click-  
  
"Shit" Cody whispered,  
  
"Need another clip?" Sherry asked,  
  
"No time, lets just get the hell out of here" Cody replied, turning and making a dash for the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
* * *  
  
"Fucking kid" Wesker whispered to himself, as he sat up, he didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, but he knew that if it hadn't been for his kevlar vest he'd be dead. The Redfield boy had obviously been smarter then his father, but just as stupid because no one messed with Albert Wesker's plans, he was in control at all times. He was, not some damned brat, Wesker could feel the anger burning up in him, the same anger that he had when Redfield had messed up his plans at the Spencer estate. Except this Redfield wasn't going to slip past him, no this one was going to be dead. Wesker got to his feet and walked over to the control panel, his ribs hurting like hell. He brought up the surveillance monitor and there was Cody and Sherry heading toward the lab where-  
  
"The tyrant is being held" Wesker whispered to himself, then smirked, "Lets see now" Wesker typed away at the computer and as he did the liquid in the Tyrant's holding tank drained and the glass opened. The Tyrant's eyes opening and the monstrous beast coming to life. Wesker's smile got even bigger, "Game over kid"  
  
* * *  
  
The lab itself was huge, massive computers set into the large metallic walls. Flashing switches everywhere, Cody and Sherry stood in the doorway for a moment, then pushed on further, Cody looking around the area-  
  
-Sttarrsss-  
  
The Nemesis's animal voice ran through his mind as he was confronted with his new foe. Standing no more then twenty feet away from him was a large, Nemesis like creature. It looked almost like a 8 foot tall body builder, it's upper body ripped with muscle, it's arms bulged with muscles. It's skin was a metallic blue color, it's hands weren't hands, but long bonny claws that were at least a foot or two long. Two milky white eyes sit into it's bald, humanoid head. No teeth showing like the Nemesis, an it's face expressionless, though it didn't bear that much of a resemblance to the Nemesis Cody knew they were probably in the same classification. The Tyrant took one lumbering step forward, and they took a step back. Cody had no choice, he raced the Ruger took aim for the forehead, and fired. A black bullet hole opening in the middle of the Tyrant's forehead, but no blood came forth. The Tyrant taking another step forward, panicked Cody fired three more time, each bullet hitting  
it's forehead but having the same useless effect as the others.  
  
"MOVE!" Cody's mind shouted, the Tyrant was in striking distance before Cody knew what to do, he grabbed Sherry by the arm and dove to the right just as the Tyrant plunged it's claw into the door. Slicing deep into the metal, sending sparks flying everywhere. Cody scrambled to his feet, Sherry right behind him as he darted across the room. The Tyrant tried to pull it's claw free but ended up ripping the entire steel door off with it, bringing it's claw up it cut itself free quickly. Cody was amazed by it's strength, strength that far surpassed the Nemesis's. Cody heard two gun shots, Sherry firing, each bullet digging into the massive muscle that was the Tyrant's chest, still no blood flowing out. Cody instinctively took aim, and fired again, it's right eye exploding like a grape as the bullet hit it. The tyrant roaring as purple blood began to pour out of it's eye shocked, it brought it's claw up and over it's eye as it to try and stop the pain.  
  
"Blind it" Cody thought, he took aim and the next second he was flying through the air as the Tyrant back handed him. Cody flew across the room, finally coming down about half way across, his gun spilling out of his hands as he slid across the room. The Tyrant now had it's sights locked on Sherry, frantic Sherry aimed for the eye of the Tyrant and fired. The bullet missing and hitting the wall behind the Tyrant, Sherry fired three more times and missed each time. There wasn't anything in the world that could describe the horror that Sherry was now presented with, the raw fear that had her paralyzed, unable to move even to fire the gun; which was futile anyway. Her own shadow was swallowed by the Tyrant's shadow as it covered her, backing her into a corner.  
  
Cody was laid out on the ground, but he was far from helpless. He'd already retrieved his gun and had his arm supported by the ground. He lifted the gun up a bit, he smirked through the pain, closing one eye.  
  
BAM!  
  
The bullet entered the Tyrant's back of the Tyrant's leg, another shot and the Tyrant went down on one knee. The Tyrant managed to stand by back up, turning around,  
  
"Lights out!" Cody spat, he'd all ready had his cross hairs lined up, he fired and blew it's left eye out, it's eye socket shattering under the force of the bullet.  
  
The Tyrant, blinded, broke into a full run at Cody, drawling it's massive clawed right hand back. Cody leaped out of the way as it brought it up, tearing massive gouges in the metal floor and sending sparks flying into the air. Cody hadn't landed far from the Tyrant, praying that the blinded monster wouldn't find him Cody began to stand up and instantly dropped back down. The Tyrant's claw sliced through the air with a loud whoosh, a second longer and Cody would have been decapitated. Cody fired again, the bullet hitting the Tyrant in the mouth, broken fragments of tooth spilling out on the ground. Cody crabbed backwards as fast as he could, the Tyrant was blinded but some how could still sense him. It was either the Tyrant had dog-like smell and was tracking him by sent, or the vibrations in the ground. Cody fired the rest of the clip into the Tyrant's head, ejected the clip, and staying as still as he could tossed it to the other side of the room. It hit the floor with a  
loud clatter, as he'd expected, the Tyrant launched in the direction of the clip. Cody looked over and saw Sherry, she'd passed out in fright, Cody cursed the situation and scrambled to his feet, slamming a new clip into the gun. He aimed and took fire, the bullet taking off one of the Tyrant's small, pointed ear in a burst of purple blood. The Tyrant roared out in pain, it was now most likely pissed off beyond belief and there was now way he was going to be able to take down the Tyrant with a hand gun. As long as Sherry was out, she was safe, Cody took his mind off her and made a run for the door, he had to draw it out into the hallway so he could think of a way to beat it. He wasn't going to make it, the Tyrant was dashing to meet him halfway, it brought it's claw up and Cody dove into the air. Right over it's claw and through the door, Cody was stopped as his body hit the ground then slid into the wall. Cody scrambled to his feet, a loud screeching noise erupting behind  
him, like metal being pounded out of shape. He dashed down the hallway, and could soon hear the thundering footfalls of the Tyrant. Cody's mind was throwing a million things together at once, and none of them made any sense. His options were becoming slimmer, and slimmer, he could hear the Tyrant closing in, closer, and closer, Cody began to run faster and faster.  
  
"THE RAILING!" Cody's mind shouted, he finally had an idea that had a possibility of working. Cody picked up in speed,. pumping his arms for speed as he darted down the hallway, the railing coming up-  
  
Cody baseball slid into the rail, kicking off the rail and to the left down the stairs. He grabbed the railing, and the Tyrant was to big, and moving to fast to stop himself, he crashed into the railing, ripping it out of the wall and sending it plunging off the edge. The fall itself wouldn't have killed the Tyrant, but it impaled itself on the railing as it and the Tyrant slammed into the ground, the Tyrant slicing into two pieces of bleeding gore. Cody was completely out of breath, sweat pouring down his head as he slowly glanced over the edge at the dead Tyrant, disgusted he turned away, though grinning at his victory. Cody gathered himself and stood up, breathing heavily he started back down the hallway which looked as if it had been badly hammered out of place. He reached the lab, the frame of the door had been violently ripped out of shape, massive gouges in it. Sherry was still out, he didn't blame her, he walked up to her and lifted her off the ground. Staring down  
at her, he smiled as he looked over her beautiful features, her golden blonde hair, silky soft skin...  
  
"Snap out of it!" Cody's inner voice shouted, and he quickly did so. He didn't have time right now to admire Sherry, right now the only thing on his mind should've been escaping. Cody shook his head, and kept his eyes off Sherry and onto his new surroundings.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesker was furious, that kid had beaten the Perfect Monster! Just like his father, though he was stunned at the strength of the kid. Wesker slammed his hands down on the control console, then began to type quickly away at the computer, praying his plan would work, his smirk increased.  
  
"If he is anything like his father it will, soon he'll be obliterated with this entire facility" Wesker whispered to himself, then laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Sherry slowly opened her eyes, everything around her was a blur, she tried to focus but found it hard. Just over her she could see Cody's face, his eyes searching around. She didn't feel any weight under her feet, she felt almost completely relaxed.  
  
"Am I in heaven?" She asked groggily,  
  
"Far from it" Cody said, snapping her right back into reality, she quickly focused and found that she was in Cody's arms and they were still in the lab, that monster was gone.  
  
"What happened to that monster?" She asked carefully,  
  
"I killed it" Cody responded, Sherry was so over joyed that at the moment she didn't know what she was doing, she flung her arms around Cody and . . . Kissed him. Cody was surprised to really say the least, Sherry, embarrassed broke the kiss as he set her down. At the moment it had seemed proper, it was like a fair tale and Cody had been her knight in shining armor who'd saved her from the beast. When Sherry looked back at Cody she felt a knot in her stomach, like butterflies, she quickly turned away. He was cute, and under different circumstances that kiss would've been appropriate, but the circumstances hadn't been different and the kiss had been a stupid idea.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody was in complete shock, on one hand he actually liked the kiss, but on the other hand he cursed his own ignorance, if there was one thing he knew it was you didn't let yourself get distracted when your trying to survive.  
  
"I uhh.... Think... We should uhh look around" Cody mumbled, trying to throw words together quickly, it failed but he didn't care. Cody shook it off, surpressed the urge to kiss her back, and began to search the lab, acting as if the kiss hadn't ever happened.  
  
Sherry seemed to stay there for a moment just staring, then decided to help him in his search for the card key in the lab.  
  
Cody searched the computer consoles for anything useful, not much, he found a box of rounds for the Ruger. And under the desk a box of rounds for a Beretta, ammo was always a definite plus, but right now that wasn't what he was looking for. He needed a card key to get to the heli-pad, their only route of escape.  
  
"There!" Cody's mind shouted, Cody pushed a bunch of papers off the console and came up with an Umbrella key card.  
  
"The self-destruct sequence has now been activated. All personnel please evacuate immediately" A calm female voice began to repeat,  
  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Cody's mind shouted, he hadn't counted on this happening, the recording kept blaring, Sherry was frantic. And the virus, shit he was right, he had planned on waiting for help before he went back down to neutralize the virus, but he didn't have time and if the place exploded it would release it into the sea, and god knows what would happen next. Cody pulled himself together, he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Sherry, I have to go back and shut down the mainframe so the virus won't spread into the ocean, take the key card and get the heliport ready" Cody ordered, trying to sound as calm as possible even though in side he wanted to run around screaming frantically.  
  
"But Cody, this place is going to blow up! And what if you don't make it back in time?" Sherry asked,  
  
"When the sequence reaches one-minute you get the hell out of here, forget about me and consider me dead." Cody ordered, Sherry felt her heart sink when he said that, but knew there was no talking him out of it. "Now go" He whispered, as he turned around and began to jog down the hallway. Sherry watched as Cody disappeared down the metallic hallway, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek at the thought he may not make it back. Sherry calmed herself, for once, once in her life she felt for someone else, and felt that they felt the same way back. She didn't want to loose Cody like she had so many other people, she couldn't help him but she could do as he said so as not to slow him down. Sherry decided on that course of action and ran out of the lab, the elevator to the higher levels was just ahead of her, she swiped the key card through and the doors slid open. She silently wished Cody good look as the elevator doors closed and she was lifted to the next floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody was happy that he'd taken down all wondering virus carriers on the way down or they'd of slowed him down. Cody nearly kicked the door ahead of him down, racing across the lavish red carpet that was set into the eerie hallway. And up a thin set up stairs, and the hallway he was in was in a rectangle shape, and hallway to his right, and the rest of the room was a walk way around the stairs and to another hallway. Cody raced around the stairs, and out the door to his far left. Another hallway, this maze of a mansion was really begging to piss Cody off, he charged down another hallway and finally found himself on the second-floor balcony, Cody raced down the small set of stairs, then right down the big one. He'd obviously missed a virus carrier because one was stumbling around at the bottom of the stairs, a shot to the head and it crumpled down into the musty carpet. Cody jumped over the body and ran left, there were two doors, Cody took the one farthest to the left and  
found himself back in the training facility.  
  
"Okay now where is the lab again?" Cody asked himself, then began to sprint down the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
The upper floor Sherry had found to be the plainest hallway in the entire lab, nothing more then a long metal hallway that lead straight to another elevator. Cody had been gone for ten minutes now and Sherry was begging to wonder when the self-destruct sequence would actually start counting down. If she was lucky, then it wouldn't until Cody got back and they'd all be fine.  
  
"Off chances" She thought numbly, as she hurried down the hallway and into the elevator. There were three buttons, B1, B2, and HP.  
  
"Helicopter Port" Sherry said to herself, then jammed in the button just below HP. The doors clicked and closed, she sighed a bit as she was taken to the heliport, she'd be safe, but what about Cody? And what was she feeling for him that made her so concerned about his well being? She'd question herself later, right now she had to worry about Jill and the others getting there like they said they would.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Self-destruct Sequence has been activated, all personal please evacuate. You have five minutes and fifteen seconds to reach minimum safe distance" A recorded female voice began to repeat, the emergency sirens blaring, and red flashing emergency lights going off. Cody didn't really pay any attention, there were only two things on his mind, one was shutting down the main frame to keep the TG-Virus from leaking into the sea. And the other was survival, he didn't come this first just to die. His boots making a loud clattering noise as he sprinted across the metal floor. And suddenly, he heard a loud crashing noise, like metal being ripped and torn out of place, then the loud thundering sound of rushing water. Cody didn't turn around to see the wave of water that was roaring down the hallway, he simply ran faster. Faster then he'd ever ran in his life, not tiring, he was running so fast the hallways around him were a blur of metallic motion. And suddenly, he was hit with the  
low wave of water, it swept his feet out from under him and plunged him into the icy water. Cody didn't stay down for long, he scrambled back to his feet the water only waist deep.  
  
"Waist deep . . . And rising" Cody thought numbly, he didn't have time to stop and think, he had to move. Cody had to take long striding steps to move through the water fast, splashing it everywhere as he moved. By the time Cody reached the stairs he was soaking wet, and most of the lower floors looked flooded. He had no time to dash down the stairs, Cody grabbed the railing and leaped over it. The drop was two stories long, but it was over before it had began and Cody crashed down into the water, landing in a crouch, bubbles rushing up and around him. Cody pushed his legs up, and popped out of the water, he was now chest deep in water and could no longer run. The control room wasn't to far, he had to move quicker though the place was about to go up in smoke. Cody ran the map through his head mentally, and took the next right which lead into the control room. The computer was on a plat form which had yet to be reached by the water, a giant spider was crawling across the  
roof. A few quick shots to the head and the spider was down and dead, Cody quickly swam over to the ladder. In a rush he scaled it, making it up to the platform as fast as he could. He stepped off on it and rushed over to the computer, he entered the access code he'd gotten and was at the main control menu. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
"The Self-destruct Sequence has been activated, all personal please evacuate. You have three minutes and thirty seconds to reach minimum safe distance" The recording warned,  
  
"BINGO!" Cody shouted out, as he hit enter and the TG-Virus was mixed with the antidote, disabling the virus's effects and neutralizing it. Cody's victory, however was short lived as the wall in front of him exploded and as a wave of water made it's way in. Cody was hit so hard he flew off the platform in a rush of water and was plunged limply back first into the water below. His arms and legs being pushed up by the rush of water.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesker watched as the kid sank to the bottom of the room, lifelessly. And smiled big, suddenly the camera went dead. It didn't matter, he was dead, Wesker smirked and listened as the recording kept repeating itself. He didn't have time to go after the Birken girl, but it didn't matter she'd die along with the Redfield boy when the lab exploded. He had a plane to catch, and a bounty to collect. Wesker smiled big and began to jog out of the facility, he'd have plenty of time to reach his jet and be on his way home before the lab exploded.  
  
* * *  
  
Sherry waited for the elevator to stop moving, and when it did the doors slid open and a rush of morning air flooded her senses. The helicopter port was massive, it was all closed in and surrounded by high walls, a flat wide asphalt landing area with a giant yellow H painted in the center of it. It was just day break, night was turning to dawn, the run rising into the sky. Sherry turned, praying to god that the elevator would go back down, and when it came back up Cody would be there smiling ready to escape with her.  
  
"When the sequence reaches one-minute you get the hell out of here, forget about me and consider me dead." Cody's words ran painfully through Sherry's mind, time was running out, two minutes and thirty seconds.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a good size hole in the side of the lab, leading to the ocean outside. Water coming in much quicker now, Cody had climbed back on the platform but it was only a minute or so from flooding. And there it was, Cody's eyes widened as he saw the now serpent-like mutant Alexander swimming gracefully through the water. And right out the hole! Most likely after Sherry.  
  
"ALEXANDER!" Cody shouted angrily, and dove into the cold water after the creature which didn't seem to pay any attention to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Sherry's hair was blown back as a large helicopter set down just on top of the giant yellow H in the middle of the helicopter pad. She could see Barry's smiling face through the cockpit window, and Jill next to the door, armed with a rocket launcher.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill could see Sherry waiting just past the elevator, a worried look on her face. Jill quickly searched the area, no sign of Cody. Once the `copter was set down Jill scrambled out and over to Sherry.  
  
"Are you okay? Where's Cody" She asked, so quickly it sounded as if she had only said one word.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay...." She said, then began to drift off, "He went in and hasn't come back out yet" Sherry said, her tone soft. Jill was about to speak, and it happened, it had all happened so quick she didn't know what to think. One of the walls exploded as if it had been hit with a missile, hunks of cement flying at them at vicious speeds. One hit the side of Jill's arm, putting a gash in it. Jill swung around and saw that it hadn't been a missile that had slammed into the wall, but a giant serpent like creature. Blood began to fly everywhere as it transformed. It's back flippers mutating, becoming stronger, thicker, and bigger almost like the legs of a T-Rex. Teeth, rows of massive razor sharp teeth lining the inside of the creature's mouth. It's chest becoming more bloated, it's head jerking back and becoming much more slimmer. Two, large sets of claws exploding out of it's side, bone snapping into place. And finally they were presented with their new foe, he was no longer  
Alexander, or the mutated Alexander, he became death itself. The bloated creature shrieked and Jill leaped into action. No time to go for the Rocket Launcher, she pulled out her Colt Python and began to fire. Three rounds hitting it's chest, but instead of bleeding, or showing any pain it seemed to grin at her through a lipless mouth. A tentacle flew from the creature's deformed chest and hit Jill in the chest, sending her flying. Jill hit the ground, ready to accept her on coming fate.  
  
"In coming!" A voice called,  
  
* * *  
  
After yelling out, Cody got a firm grip on both the H&K and the Ruger and leaped off the crumbled side of the building. Doing a half flip in the air as he began to fire, right in the face of Alexander. Each bullet hitting it's mark and drawing Alexander's attention away from Jill and Sherry. Cody hit the ground shoulder first, ignoring the pain for a moment as he rushed to his feet, still firing into the eyes of Alexander. Cody went dry and tossed the guns aside, going for the Rocket Launcher that was sitting on the edge of the helicopter door. But as he got close, something smooth and slick wrapped around his leg, like a slimy rope that pulled him off his feet. Causing Cody to smack his head on the cement ground, Cody turned over and Alexander had one of his tentacle's wrapped around his leg and pulling him toward him. Cody pulled out his combat knife and stabbed it into the monster's fleshy tentacle, it roared out and let go. Cody scrambled on all fours, trying to stand up  
he stumbled and fell catching the rocket launcher on the way down. He flipped over, taking aim, closing one eye.  
  
-Welcome to Alexander's maze of death-  
  
-You fell right into my trap-  
  
-DIE!-  
  
-You'll never escape-  
  
Alexander opened his mouth all the way and roared,  
  
"Goto hell!" Cody spat, and pulled the trigger, he was jerked up a bit as a cloud of smoke filled behind him. The rocket was a blur of smoke and fire that flew right into Alexander's open mouth.  
  
KA-BOOM!  
  
The entire upper half of Alexander exploded in a flash of heated light, blood and fragments of bone flying everywhere as he was decimated. The rest of his body collapsed into the ground, melting into a giant puddle of puss, melted flesh and blood. it hadn't been two seconds after Alexander had met his fate that Cody dove into the Cabin, Jill and Sherry only moments behind.  
  
"Get us out of here now!" Jill shouted, and the `copter lifted into the air and sped away.  
  
* * *  
  
"You have three seconds, two one. Activation completed"  
  
At that very moment, every explosive that was wired through the testing facility, the upper lab, and the estate were activated. With a defining roar, and a thunder clap of sound, the lab, testing facility, and estate exploded. A ball of fire running through the top of the lab caused it all to begin to collapse. The upper lab burning for a few seconds before it gave in, all of the floors falling down and crushing the flooded lab below, causing it to sink deep into the ocean, buried under thousands of tons of smoldering ruble. The cove that held the estate went up in a large fire ball that swelled up high into the morning sky, creating a loud boom that shook the earth for miles. As the ball of fire died away, the estate wreckage burned into nothing more then ash. And all that remained of the Paris lab was a water filled crater.  
  
* * *  
  
Barry glanced back at the cabin, Jill was staring out the hatch window, watching as black smoke filled the air. Cody and Sherry, who both were smeared with dry blood, dirt, and even ash marks were all ready asleep. Sherry's head leaned against Cody's shoulder, and Cody's arm around her waist. Barry half smiled, it seemed that escaping death brought people close. Soon they'd be back at the safe house, Leon, Chris, Rebecca and Claire would be waiting to greet them. Chris had successful saved Claire, and had even radioed back that the Captain Albert Wesker was alive, Captain Albert fucking Wesker. . . It didn't matter right now, not at this second in time, right now Barry was happy, two Umbrella facilities in one day, that was a step in the right direction. 


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
The `copter set down in the landing pad just outside the safe house, the morning sun now bright in the sky. Barry cut the engine and stepped back into the cabin, Jill was all ready unloading and being careful not to wake the sleeping Cody and Sherry. The cabin door slid open and an eager Claire Redfield stepped in, she took one look at Cody and Sherry and sighed in relief.  
  
"When I heard about the Paris lab being destroyed, I thought that maybe.." Claire started, then trailed off.  
  
"Nope they didn't die, as a matter of fact they destroyed the lab and managed to get us some vital information on Umbrella" Jill said in a whisper, before another word could be spoken Chris popped his head into the cabin looking around.  
  
"So where is he? Claire told me all about him on the way here" Chris said, Jill pointing over to Cody. "A ladies man, eh? Just like his father" Chris joked, and Claire slapped him lightly on the chest. Cody began to stir, his eyes slowly opening, his vision was blurry at first then he focused and looked around the cabin. His entire body hurt like hell, he had one bad ass head ache, and he was still soaking wet and cold.  
"Well rise and shine, hard day at work?" Jill joked,  
  
"You could say that" Cody replied, moving his arm from around Sherry and moving her gently so he could stand. As Cody stood up Chris stepped into the cabin, Cody took one look at him and knew who he was. The two of them were silent, as was everyone else, Chris and Cody stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"I'm Chris" He said, as Chris held out his hand to Cody.  
  
"I'm Cody" He replied timidly, then shook Chris's hand, Chris pulled him over and gave him a quick hug trying not to get to sappy on him, I mean there were people watching, he had his pride to watch out for.  
  
"You got your moms eyes" Chris said softly, "I wish I'd of known...." He said, almost as if in so many words he was apologizing to Cody.  
  
"Is it just me, or do all the Redfield's names start with a C?" Rebecca whispered, to Leon, the two standing just outside the helicopter, Leon laughing lightly.  
  
* * *  
  
What was left of the replica Spencer Estate was now burning ruble, and it seemed nothing had lived the Explosion.... A lone zombie stumbled through the woods, nothing going through it's maggot infested brain except getting his next meal. He could almost smell the fresh human flesh in a near by neighbor hood, the direction he was heading. . . 


	9. Cody And Sherry's Epilogue

CODY AND SHERRY'S EPILOGUE  
  
The airport was crowded as Cody walked Sherry to the her gate, Jill, Claire, and Chris watching from afar as the two prepared to say their good-byes and head in separate directions. Cody had decided not to go stay with Sherry and her aunt and be out of harms way, but to stay and fight against Umbrella. When they reached the gate the two turned to face each other.  
  
"Take care of yourself" Cody said, Sherry smiled and nodded,  
  
"You too"  
  
"And umm.... I lo- I ... I hope you have a safe trip back" Cody mumbled, Sherry smiled a bit.  
  
"I will" She replied softly,  
  
"Don't forget about me" Cody said with a smile,  
  
"How could I?" She thought, then said aloud, "I won't" Cody nodded and it was time for her to go. Sherry turned around, and was about to head through the gate when Cody rushed up behind her. Turning her around he quickly placed his arms around her and kissed her. Surprised at first, Sherry quickly relaxed and almost melted in his arms, placing her hand on his cheek and holding the kiss. For the first time, Sherry had felt loved by someone, and had mutual feelings. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes when she remembered that she had to go, and broke the kiss. It took everything in her to keep from crying, her next words sounded as if she'd been crying before she said them.  
  
"I love you" She said, then turned for the airport gate  
  
"I love you too" Cody replied, and her heart melted right there. But she had to stay strong, with out looking back she walked down the airport gate and got onto the airplane. Cody stood there watching, and as the gate closed he finally moved from his place and started back towards the others. One last glimpse behind him and he watched Sherry's plane take off through the window. Maybe one day he'd see her again, maybe then Umbrella would be gone and he could stay with her forever. But right now he couldn't, he was helping fighting a war, his personal life had to wait, for however long it would take. The day that Umbrella fell . . . . Would be the day he'd see her again....  
  
THE END?  
  
Special Thanks Goto:  
  
Shiva elf (Co-Writer)  
Capcom, for creating a series that is so fun to play, as well as write about.  
  
All The Readers who have taken time to read, (And hopefully review) this story, with out you guys there would be no reason to write them.  
  
RESIDENT EVIL: STILL DAWN 


End file.
